


kazbrekk

by velavelavela



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Experimental Poetry, Poetry, i wrote this when i super liked this and you know what? i love poetry, poetry fanfic, yes im doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela
Summary: short poem about kaz brekker





	kazbrekk

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in the summer last year when i was wayyyyy into grishaverse and soc mainly. i love poetry! i love characters! i think it's cool to be able to post/share this yknow.

He doesn’t like the feeling of skin,

flayed or touched. His innocence was

swallowed by the city and then

spit back out as something

dark and new. A parentless bastard

the color of calculation and quick

hands. Dirty hands. Hands with

gloves. If this were another

timeline, they would have

blossoms on them like yellow

roses. He would wear them

to dances like a prince in

sheep’s clothing. He would paint

his nails midnight blue and hide

them away as well. Just another

secret behind the boy of

seventeen who hangs up the dirty

laundry not for himself but for

his brother. He’s ingested things

like lock picks and secrets

and kept them down, lining his

stomach cavity. In this timeline,

he’s sleeping with both eyes open

and they’re on the window, looking

at the city lights, the 

lanterns, the fires, the

destruction, the flurries, the

pain, the ultimatums, the

skirting spirits, the loving ghosts, the

thought of it all just a

Rorschach test in a pitch

black, the color he’d wear

to funerals, in another timeline. If

this were another timeline, it’d be safe

to show something other than

cruelty and canes. But, in this one,

he leans on a crow and caws

like one too.


End file.
